The Basic Genomics and Proteomics Facility(BGPF) is a newly proposed core to provide state-of-the-art genomic and proteomic technologies to UPCI investigators for basic research applications. The services encompass a wide range of technologies including cytogenetics, DNA sequencing, DNA and RNA isolation, Serial Analysis of Gene Expression (SAGE) library production, SNP genotyping, STRP genotyping, Array analysis (Affymetrix, CodeLink, and custom arrays), Quantitative RT-PCR, Difference Gel Electrophoresis, Ciphergen Proteinchip Profiling, Protein identification and sequencing. The specific aims of the BGPF are: 1. To provide access to genomics technologies for basic cancer research and help investigators determine which technologies are most applicable for their research. 2. To provide access to proteomics technologies for basic cancer research and help investigators determine which technologies are most applicable for their research. 3. To provide access to tools and expertise in genomic and proteomic data analysis and interpretation.